The Square Mom
by JapaneseMitsuye
Summary: Sometimes you need someone to help you when you are down or when you are sick. A certain Square Mom comes to the rescue for her best friend's son. Sorry if the summary is not that great. Please R/R
1. The Migraine

**Chapter 1**

By: Mitsuye 15 June, 2015

It was a lovely morning in Beach City. There was a beautiful sun rise that Steven was able to see outside his window. He then moved to lean down and look too see if any of the gems were out of their rooms. He scanned around the room and saw that no one was up so he decided to go back to sleep because for some weird reason his head was pounding.

After a few hours Pearl came out of her room and saw that no one was out wear the kitchen and wear they had the couch. Pearl thought it was strange so she went outside to look for Steven on the beach. But she could not see him any wear on the beach. The next place she went to look for him was by the light house above the temple near the cliff. He wasn't there either, wasn't even inside the light house. So she was now getting kinda nervous because she always like a mother hen to Steven and she did like the fact that she was not near him to protect him from any danger. She then decided to go to the 'Big Donut' and ask Sadie and Lars if they have seen Steven at all that day.

When Pearl walked in she saw Sadie at the counter reading a book and Lars sleeping while standing up.

"Hey Sadie have you seen Steven at all today?" Pearl asked. Sadie then looked up and saw that it was Pearl.

"No I haven't seen Steven at all today. Sorry." She replied.

"Now I'm starting to get really worried I haven't seen him at all and I have looked a everywhere for him. I don't know what to do now." Pearl said with worry.

"Do you want me to help you Pearl? I could probably leave Lars here to watch the shop." Sadie replied.

"Okay then that's go." Pearl then walked out the Big Donut with Sadie to look for Steven.

Back at the temple Steven was still in his bed. He was curled up holding a pillow over his head because of the pounding in head had turned into a really bad migraine that was also making him cry silently into the pillow over his head.

A few minuets later he heard the door to the rest of the temple open, which did not help his migraine at all. He then emitted a muffled moan.

The person who came out of the door was Garnet. But she stopped when she heard a muffled moan coming from wear Steven's bed is located. So she went up the latter to see what it was.

She was caught off guard when she saw Steven curled up on his side facing away from her.

"Steven? Are you okay?" Garnet asked. But she got no response from Steven. This got her worried so she sat down on the bed and shook Steven lightly. He then moaned again.

"Steven what's wrong?!" Garnet was now getting really worried. Finally Steven said something but it was muffle from still having the pillow in front of his face.

"Can you come over here Steven and tell me with out the pillow in front of your face please?" Garnet asked. After about a minuet Steven flopped onto his other side then he climbed into Garnet's lap then he proceeded to hug her.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" She asked. Steven then pulled his face from Garnet's chest and looked up at her.

"My head hurts really bad." Steven told Garnet. He then put his face back into Garnet's chest. This then would have explained why he was covering his face.

"Dose your head hurt when there is noise, or when you look at the light or anything?" Garnet asked the only response she got from Steven were two nodes of his head.

Garnet then moved with Steven to the corner wear where she could lean her back and let Steven cuddle her.

After a little bit Garnet started to feel her front of her shirt getting wet, which made Garnet look down at Steven with worry.

"Steven? Why are you crying?" She asked

"My head hurts so much that's all." He said before choking back a sob. Then he started to sob some more and hold on to Garnet tighter.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay Steven..I'm not going to leave you alone okay? Garnet's going to be right here and when Pearl comes out then she can get you some medicine for your migraine... You can even sleep in okay?" Garnet replied.

Steven then nodded his head yes against Garnet's chest. Garnet then rubbed his back to calm him down a little bit. It did help him calm down but his head was still hurting so Steven tried to listen to Garnet's heart beat.

Meanwhile Pearl and Sadie looked everywhere for Steven but hey could not find him at all. So they both walked back to the temple.

Pearl walked into the temple with Sadie in tow when she was shooshed by someone, which was up by Steven's bed. So she looked up and saw Garnet sitting on Steven's bed with Steven clinging onto her with his face nuzzled into her chest.

Then Pearl then turned to Sadie and said that she could go.

"I'll stay just in case you need some help okay." Sadie replied quietly.

"Okay you can follow me up stairs and help me with Steven to see what's wrong with him." Pearl told Sadie quietly.

They both then went up the latter to Stevens bed. Sadie sat by the bed while Pearl kneeled in front of Steven then asked him to turn around so she could see if he had a fever.

"Oh my lord! Steven your burning up. Do you feel like your sick?"

"Yes." he replied meekly.

"Pearl he has a huge migraine too." Garnet interjected.

Pearl then got up and asked Sadie to go and get some medicine for his fever and his migraine. So Sadie left with those instructions, leaving the two gem warriors to comfort Steven in his time of need.

Steven had resumed hugging Garnet and having his face face pressed against her. He then started to cry again because his head was throbbing really bad and he wanted it to stop. So griped Garnet a little tighter which then made Garnet look down at the pained gem.

"Steven dose anything else hurt?" Garnet asked.

She then did not get a reply so she looked at Pearl with concern.

After this happened Amethyst came out of her room with a long noisy yawn and rummaged through the fridge. This then made Pearl really mad so she went down the stairs and whispered to Amethyst what is happening to Steven.

"Wait what wrong with him?" Amethyst asked a little louder than Pearl's whisper.

"He has a really bad migraine and a fever so Steven might be getting sick." Pearl whispered back.

"What should we do then?" Amethyst asked quietly to Pearl with worry.

"We should try to make him comfortable if we can... I had that girl from the Big Donut go get any Medicine that would help Steven with this." Pearl reapplied. Amethyst then nodded her head in acknowledgment. She then went up the stairs to be with Steven and Garnet. Pearl then followed behind Amethyst up the stairs to be with the rest of the gems and to make sure Steven was okay.

While Pearl and Amethyst were down stairs whispering to each other Garnet had started to rub his back to try and get Steven to relax and fall asleep. When the two down stairs had a long pause in their conversation Steven was finally able to relax a little and fall asleep in her arms. A few minuets later Amethyst and Pearl came up the stairs quietly and sat down around Garnet and Steven. They then watched as Steven's breathing slow down little by little as began to sleep more.

They stayed up with Steven while they waited for Sadie to come back with the supplies to help Steven.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I do not own Steven Universe because this is a Fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoyed it though （＾ω＾）


	2. The Blame

Chapter 2

By: Mitsuye 18 June, 2015

A/n: I hope you beautifuls like the story so far. I'm planning to post a chapter every 2 days or so. I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a little bit of writer's block near the end I hope it's a good spot to stop at. I hope everyone liked the Steven Bomb this past week.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe because this is a fanfiction. Steven Universe belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar.

Hope you guys enjoy the story. （＾ω＾）

It had been about 30 minutes until Sadie came back from getting some medicine, chicken noodle soup, and some blankets. When Sadie got inside the house she walked quietly to the kitchen counter and put the bags of stuff, which would be needed to help Steven, down quietly. Sadie was then greeted by Pearl who walked in to see what she had gotten.

"Sadie you didn't have go through the trouble of getting all of this.'" Pearl said quietly

"Oh it was nothing as long as it helps Steven get better that's all that really matters." Sadie replied.

Pearl then continued going through the bags looking for some migraine medicine so that they could get that under control before getting his fever down. Once she found it she got a cup of water from the kitchen then went up the stairs to Steven's room, with Sadie in tow, to give him the medicine to get Steven better.

"Steven…can you turn around for me?" Pearl asked. Sadly she got no response from him which made everyone even more worried. Pearl then looked to Garnet for help. Garnet nodded then she gently shook Steven a little bit to try and get a reaction from him. They did get a response from him but it was not a big reaction. But it was still a reaction. Steven responded with a small moan.

"Steven please turn around so that Pearl can give you some medicine to help with your migraine?" Garnet proceeded to ask.

There was a long pause before Steven nodded his head yes then proceeded to turn around facing out away from Garnet. Pearl then got Steven to open his mouth so she could put the migraine relieving pill in, and gave him some water to take with it. After this was done Steven went back to his previous position. The medicine took about 10 minutes before it started to work so Steven started to relax in Garnets arms then he finally able to go to sleep. It was a long time before anyone in the room spoke.

"He's asleep." Garnet stated.

"We should let him sleep." Said Pearl.

"Yeah. He looks like he barely got any sleep last night." Amethyst added.

"We should let him sleep a few hours before we wake him up to give some medicine for his fever if he still has it." Sadie interjected.

"We will let him sleep then. We should also make sure that his fever doesn't get any higher." Garnet suggested. Everyone agreed with this. Sadie then thought that she wouldn't be needed anymore so she told the Gems,

"I don't think guys will need me. So I'll leave you guy's to take care of Steven. But if you need me to get anything like medicine or soup just call me on this number." Sadie said then gave Pearl her number on a piece of paper.

"Okay Sadie, we will and thank you again for buying us the supplies for Steven. Bye." Pearl said as Sadie went out the door.

While Pearl walked out Sadie, Amethyst had been really quiet during this whole time while staring at Steven while being in deep in thought. She seems to be in a sad mood and not in her happy go lucky mood she usually is in.

"Amethyst… Amethyst… Amethyst!" Pearl tried to get her attention.

Pearl waved her hand in front of Amethyst's face to try and get her attention.

"Amethyst? ... What's wrong?" She said while starting to get worried when she still wouldn't answer back.

Pearl had put her hand on Amethyst's shoulder to turn her around so she could look into her eyes. She knew that if she looked in her eyes she would know what was she thinking or feeling. When Amethyst was turned around she gazed down at the floor. But her gaze was moved when Pearl gently took Amethyst's chin in her hand and tilts her face up so she sad, like she was about to cry right then and there.

"Amethyst what's wrong?" Pearl asked again.

Amethyst then started to cry which then made Pearl get mother like and took her into a loving hug.

"Amethyst, why are you crying?" Pearl asked comfortingly.

"Steven… he… he said he wasn't… feeling well… last night, and… and I thought he… was just messing around… or something… I should have known that… that… he was not okay!" Amethyst said in between sobs.

"Oh Amethyst… You would not have known what to do if he told you it was really bad… Did he tell you that he wasn't feeling well?" Pearl asked softly.

Amethyst then nodded her head "no" in Pearl's chest.

"Steven said that he was really tired… But I should have known… He looked pretty… out of it." Amethyst said while trying to stop her sobbing.

"It's okay Amethyst everything will be alright." Pearl told Amethyst while rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Don't worry. Steven will get better. We'll make sure of that." Garnet interjected while lying Steven down in his bed. Garnet then walked up to where Pearl and Amethyst were and rubbed the crying Gem's back until her sobbing stopped. Soon the crying gem's breathing slowed then she fell asleep. Pearl then took Amethyst down stairs and put her on the couch to let her sleep.

"Do you think she will be okay when she wakes up?" Pearl asked Garnet.

"She will be fine as long as we are here and when Steven gets better." She replied.

Pearl nodded her head in acknowledgement then she went and sat next to the sleeping Gem and watched her sleep. While Garnet went upstairs to be with Steven and make sure his fever did not get any higher for the next few hours.

The last thing Steven remembered was hugging Garnet while his head was hurting like crazy. Then his vision went black. When he started to come to her heard two voices that were… what sounded like… one was talking and the other was… crying? His mind couldn't really focus on the voices enough to figure out who the voices belonged to. Soon after that Steven felt really hot but then his mind went into darkness again.


	3. The Fever

Chapter 3:

By: Mistuye 21 June, 2015

A/N: Sorry the last Chapter took so long, but I had a lot of writer's block for a while. Well I'm planning for this story to be around 10-15 chapter maybe even I have decided to update 2 a week for this story if I can Maybe 3 but, I've been trying to make the chapters long so, bear with me. Please write a review if you like this story so far. So enough talking from me, go and read the story and enjoy! ~Mitsuye

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe because this is a fanfiction. Steven Universe belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar.

Hope you guys enjoy the story. （＾ω＾）

The last thing Steven remembered was hugging Garnet while his head was hurting like crazy. Then his vision went black. When he started to come to he heard two voices that were… what sounded like… one was talking and the other was… crying? His mind couldn't really focus on the voices enough to figure out who the voices belonged to. Soon after that Steven felt really hot, but then his mind went into darkness again.

"Hey Pearl I think we need to wake up Steven!" Garnet yelled down to the couch. This made Pearl get up and go upstairs to where Garnet was wiping Steven's brow which was wet with sweat.

"Why? What's wrong with Steven?" Pearl said while coming up the stairs. Then she saw how Steven was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

"Oh my! Yeah I think we should wake him up and check his temperature and give him some medicine to help get it down." She then replied.

So Garnet then proceeded to lightly shake Steven awake. It took a few tries but Steven eventually woke.

"Hey little guy, Pearl went to go get you some medicine for your fever and a thermometer so we can know how it is right now okay Steven?" Garnet told him once he woke up. Steven nodded his head in acknowledgment. After a minute of waiting Pearl came up the stairs with a thermometer, a cup of water, and some medicine. Pearl then took the thermometer and put it in Steven's mouth after about another minute Pearl took it out and looked at it.

"Oh my god!" was all she said before showing it to Garnet who then took off her glasses in amazement.

"That is not good. His fever is at 104 degrees." Garnet then got some medicine and the cup of water and gave it to Steven to take. He took the medicine, then he drained the cup of the water.

"Garnet?"

"Yes Steven. What is wrong?"

"I'm really cold" he stated while shivering and curling up into a ball.

"I'll go and get you another blanket." Pearl said and then went to get the needed item.

"Hey, Garnet?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"Where is Amethyst?"

"Well…She is um sleeping downstairs on the couch." Garnet said while not wanting to tell him about how she was blaming herself on how he got sick.

"I hope to see her when I wake up later." Steven said while his eyes closed. But he was still shivering when Pearl came back with more blankets, a bowl of cool water and some wash cloths. Pearl then put the blankets on Steven then handed Garnet the bowl of cool water and the wash cloths.

They continued taking turns changing out the wash cloths on Steven's forehead. Even when Amethyst woke up on the couch she helped out with changing out the wash cloths. She even did it without complaining to the other two Crystal Gems.

A/N: Did you enjoy it? If so write a Review for me to read. :)

(A/N: I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to be writing a continuation of "singergirl01"'s story called My Wish which I will start posting on June22, 2015.)


	4. What Happened?

Chapter 4:

By: Mitsuye 21June, 2015

A/N: Thank you guy's so much for all of the reviews. I love reading them. They lighten up my day each time I read them. I hope everyone likes how the story is going so far. Please leave me a Review if you are in love with this fanfiction. So enough talking from me, go and read the story and enjoy! ~Mitsuye

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe because this is a fanfiction. Steven Universe belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar.

Hope you guys enjoy the story. （＾ω＾）

They continued taking turns changing out the wash cloths on Steven's forehead. Even when Amethyst woke up on the couch she helped out with changing out the wash cloths. She even did it without complaining to the other two Crystal Gems.

By the time it was morning Steven's fever went down to 100 degrees which was way better than 104 degrees. The Crystal Gems were still worried that it was going to go back up but they finally got his temperature to 98 degrees so they stopped putting the cool compresses on his forehead. About two hours after sunrise Steven woke up feeling way better than he had been the day before. So he tried to sit up in bed and was greeted by Garnet, who then said,

"Good morning, Steven."

"Good morning, Garnet."

"Are you feeling alright, Steven?" Garnet then asked.

"I'm feeling better." Steven stated while trying to sit up. Garnet helped him sit up then she felt his forehead to make sure the fever was still down.

"Well that's good." She said while ruffling his hair.

"Where's Pearl and Amethyst?"

"Oh, Pearl is down stairs cooking you some Chicken Noodle Soup and Amethyst is helping her." Garnet replied.

"Really?! Why is Amethyst helping Pearl?" Steven then asked. Garnet was hesitant to answer but decided that he would keep asking until she told him knowing Steven.

"Amethyst thinks that she should have known that you were sick before you went up to bed the night before and so she is blaming herself for you being really sick yesterday." Garnet finally said.

"What?! It's not her fault that this happened. But I should have told her that I wasn't exactly feeling great." Steven then replied.

"It's okay Steven. You just didn't want us to worry about you. Next time, can you promise to tell us when you aren't feeling good so we can get you better."

"I promise, Garnet."

"Are you hungry?" she asked after a small giggle. Then as if on cue Steven's stomach growled.

"I guess that's a yes." Garnet said then she went to go and get some soup for Steven. After a few minutes Garnet came back with some soup in her hand and the rest of the team following her up the stairs. When they got up the stairs they all sat around the bed while he ate his soup. When the bowl was half empty Steven gave the bowl to Garnet who looked at how much he ate and thought he was still a little bit sick so she put it on the floor next to her so she could put it in the sink later. Pearl then asked Steven,

"Are you feeling any better, Steven? Do feel hot or do you feel cold? Are you thirsty?"

"I'm feeling better Pearl. And no I'm not really cold I'm little bit worm so I think I don't need the extra blankets."

"Oh that's a good sign right Garnet?" Pearl looked to Garnet who nodded her head yes.

"Are thirsty Steven?" Pearl then asked.

Steven nodded his head 'yes' so, Pearl got up to go get him some water but Amethyst got up and went down the stairs to get some water for Steven.

"Why is Amethyst being like that?" he asked while Amethyst was in the kitchen.

"It's because like I told you earlier, Steven, she blames herself for you being sick." Garnet explained.

"Oh…" was all Steven said before the said Crystal Gem came upstairs with some water for him.

"Thank you Amethyst." He said before he drank almost the whole glass of water which was then stopped by Garnet said,

"Slow down Steven. It might not be good drink water that fast."

"Sorry."

It was then quiet for a little bit until Steven then asked the Gems,

"How sick was I?"

All three Gem warriors then looked at each other not expecting him to ask that. Pearl then decided to tell him about how they found him with a really bad migraine and then how Sadie got some supplies to help get him better. Garnet then took over the talking and told how she found him curled up into a ball on his bed and how she took him onto her lap and he held onto her until the medicine helped stop the migraine and how he then fell asleep. Garnet then told Steven how he had a fever of 104 degrees. She then told him how for the rest of the night they all took turns putting cool clothes on his forehead. Steven then responded,

"Wow, I must have gotten you guys really worried about me then…Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry, Steven?" Amethyst asked

"It's just that…" Steven started then stopped.

"Steven?" Garnet and Pearl said at the same time.

"You guys are always worrying about me."

"Oh Steven, we will always worry about you. We worry about you because we all care about you Steven." Garnet said.

"But if you're always worrying about me then something might happen to you guys." Steven countered.

"Steven, we care so much about you that we would do anything to keep you safe." Garnet said comfortingly while kneeling down by his bed side. Steven then went silent while looking at the pattern on the quilt on his bed.

"Steven… Buddy, we just want to make sure that you're okay and we want you to know that we are here to pick you up when you fall." Everyone in the room was shocked that Amethyst was the one who said this. Steven then stood up on his bed with his head still down and just stood there for a minute. He then ran to Amethyst and hugged her while he was crying. Amethyst was taken a back for a few seconds before she then wrapped her arms around Steven's crying form. They stayed like that for a minute before the others joined in on the hug.

After what seemed like hours (but was really only 15 minutes) Steven's crying slowed and soon his breathing slowed.

"Guys I think he fell asleep." Amethyst whispered.

So Garnet tried to gently shake him awake but he didn't wake up. So she then proceeded to pick him up and put him back in bed, she then wipe the tears that were on his cheeks.

~ A few Hours Later ~

Pearl heard a knock at the door which she wasn't expecting. She got up off the couch and opened the door. Pearl was taken aback at who it was.

"Greg? Why are you here?" Pearl stammered.

"Hey Pearl. I was wondering if you have seen Steven around because he was supposed to come over to the carwash and have a sleep over in my Van." Greg answered.

Pearl did not know what to tell Greg so she looked up the stairs and looked to garnet with pleading eyes as if to say 'come and help me', so Garnet jumped down from Steven's room and walked over to the door.

"Greg before I tell you this can you try and stay calm for me."

"I will try I guess." He replied.

"Steven… He was sick yesterday and he had a fever of 104 degrees. All last night we were taking turns putting wash clothes on his forehead. Finally this morning his fever did break which is good he woke up and ate some soup a few hours ago so he should be better by tomorrow."

Greg seemed to be taking the news a little hard at first but then once he was told that his fever broke he seemed to calm down a lot.

"Can I go up and see him?" Greg then asked.

Both Gems nodded their heads yes to him then they moved out of his way to let him into the house. Greg then proceeded to go upstairs and sit next to his son who was still sleeping. Greg then started to stroke Steven's curly hair when all of a sudden…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: sorry for the long wait I hope the next one won't take that long to write. I think I'm ready for the Steven Bomb 3.0 . But I don't think I will be able to handle the long wait ugh. Comment on how you feel about Steven Bomb 3.0 and also write a Review if you like how the story is so far.


	5. Missing Rose Quartz

Chapter 5:

By: Mitsuye 30June, 2015

A/N: Thank you guy's so much for all of the reviews. I love reading them. They lighten up my day each time I read them. I hope everyone likes how the story is going so far. Please leave me a Review if you are in love with this fanfiction. Sorry about that cliff hanger I couldn't resist though. ;P Also I'm very sorry I haven't updated lately but this past weekend was my brother's birthday and we had a family weekend planed out by my mom so, again I'm very sorry for the wait but I tried to make this chapter longer than the other's so yeah. So enough talking from me, go and read the story and enjoy! ~Mitsuye

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Steven Universe because this is a fanfiction. Steven Universe belongs to the amazing Rebecca Sugar.

Hope you guys enjoy the story. （＾ω＾）

 _ **Last Time…**_

" _ **Can I go up and see him?" Greg then asked.**_

 _ **Both Gems nodded their heads yes to him then they moved out of his way to let him into the house. Greg then proceeded to go upstairs and sit next to his son who was still sleeping. Greg then started to stroke Steven's curly hair when all of a sudden…**_

All of a sudden Steven started to sweat a lot and move around in his bed. This made everyone in the room start to worry. Greg then proceeded to feel his son's forehead. He was surprised that his son was really hot like he was becoming his own sun.

"Ummm…Can one of you go get a thermometer please?" Greg asked. Pearl then went and got the thermometer that they had out. Greg took it great fully and gently put it in Steven's mouth. After about a minuet he took it back out and looked at his son's temperature. He was then astonished at what it was he then showed it to Pear and Garnet. Pearl then covered her mouth while Garnet pulled her glasses down once they looked at it. Garnet then took it and looked at it better. It read 105 degrees. Greg then decided what too do.

"We need to put Steven in an ice bath to get his temperature down."

The two Gems nodded their head in acknowledgement and went to start the cold bath down stairs in the bathroom. After it was ready Greg took Steven into the bathroom and undressed his son. He then gently woke him so he would not be startled when he was put into the bath.

"Steven… Can you wake up for me buddy?" He said quietly. After a few more shakes Steven finally woke up. But, he wasn't expecting to find his dad with him or to be in the bathroom.

"Oh!... Hi dad… Why are we in the bathroom?" he then asked.

"Well, I came over to see if you were okay. Pearl and Garnet told what happened yesterday. So I went upstairs and sat with you for about 20 minutes when I notice you started to sweat a lot so I felt your head and it was hot and is still right now. You are running a fever of 105 degrees. I was going to put you in an ice bath so we can get it down." Greg explained. Steven nodded his head that he understood.

Greg then proceeded to help Steven into the bath.

~Meanwhile Out by the couch~

Garnet was leaning against the couch while Pearl was pacing around the room. Garnet was hoping that Pearl would calm down because when she starts to overreact doesn't really think clearly. Garnet then looked around the room looking for Amethyst, when she didn't find her she went to the door that opened to all the Gem's rooms and she got it to open to Amethyst's room. She went past all of the piles of junk that Amethyst keeps in piles almost everywhere you looked.

After walking for about 3 minutes Garnet started to hear what sounded like crying from one of the other piles. Garnet then got a vision from her Future Vision that showed her that Amethyst was in a pile of her favorite soft things a few feet away from her. So Garnet slowly walked over to the pile.

"Amethyst?" Garnet got no reply so she sat down near wear she thought that Amethyst was crying in the pile.

"Amethyst what's wrong?" Garnet tried again. But this time Garnet was surprised when Amethyst jumped out of the pile and clung to Garnet, crying into her chest.

"Amethyst… Why are you crying?" Garnet asked while hugging the young gem in her lap. It was a few minutes before Amethyst spoke and calmed a little bit.

"It's because … because I'm just a big mistake." Amethyst said quietly.

"Amethyst you're not a mistake."

"Then why do I seem to mess everything up, Garnet?"

"You don't mess everything up, Amethyst."

"Well it sure seems like it though." Amethyst mumbled.

"…Is it because of Pearl?" Amethyst nodded her head 'yes'.

"I see…Well, Amethyst you don't mess things up…You usually help us even if you think help us even if you think you might get 'poofed' you want to help us as much as you can… That's why you shouldn't say that 'you're a mistake' because you are NOT a mistake." Garnet said while rocking the still sobbing Gem in her lap. It took a while but Amethyst was able to calm her crying, but she still stayed hugging onto Garnet.

"Garnet?" Amethyst asked meekly.

"Yes?"

"…Do you think that Rose would be happy the way we are raising Steven?" she asked.

"…Yes … I think she would be." Garnet said while rubbing Amethyst's back. Garnet then stood up and walked to the door and went to wear the kitchen was and saw Pearl went up the stairs to Steven's bedroom/loft.

~While this happened with Garnet, back out to Steven~

Steven was shivering in the tub and wanted to get out but he knew that he would not get better unless they got his temperature down. After for being in the tub for 10 minutes his dad helped him out and wrapped a big warm towel around him to dry him off. Greg then proceeded to carry him out of the bathroom and up to his bedroom. Pearl fallowed them up there and got out some new pajamas and gave them to Greg. She then went to get some medicine to give Steven to make sure that his fever stays down. Pearl went up the stairs with the medicine when she heard the door to the temple open so, she stoped for a moment to find Garnet holding Amethyst in her arms.

"Garnet we got Steven's fever down again." Pearl told the stoic gem and then went up the stairs. Garnet then had a small smile on her face after hearing this news. Garnet moved to the couch to hold Amethyst more comfortably.

After a few minutes with his dad Steven fell asleep. So Pearl left Greg upstairs while she went to see Amethyst because she was in Garnet's arms.

"What happened to her?" Pearl asked Garnet quietly.

"Amethyst was saying she was still a mistake. So I comforted her until she calmed down some. She then asked if I thought that Rose would be happy with the way we are raising Steven." Garnet replied

"…Oh…I hope she will one day not think of herself as a mistake and think of herself as she was meant to be with us." Pearl said while leaning her head on Garnet in a sisterly way.

"I know me too." Garnet replied.

A/N: Well I hope everyone doesn't give me any hate for me leaving the other chapter on a cliff hanger. Next week I hope I can post at least 3 times next week cause this past week was so hectic because there have been thunderstorms at my house so apparently my computer doesn't like the electricity in the air and I also got my braces tightened and I had some brackets moved. So sorry for the long delay. Please leave me a Review I love reading them.


	6. The Cluster

Chapter 6:

By: Mitsuye 16August, 2015

 _ **Last time on The Square Mom,**_

"… _ **Oh…I hope she will one day not think of herself as a mistake and think of herself as she was meant to be with us." Pearl said while leaning her head on Garnet in a sisterly way.**_

" _ **I know me too." Garnet replied.**_

Later that day Steven woke up to find that he was alone in his bed. So he got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. He was stopped when Pearl and Garnet saw him walking to the Kitchen.

"Steven why are you out of bed!?" Pearl panicked while going to his side to check if he still had a fever or not. Luckily he didn't have one.

"I was going to go and get some water, Pearl." He replied

"Well let me get you some then." Garnet said while walking into the kitchen to get what Steven got up to get. She came back to the couch to see Pearl pulling Steven towards the stairs.

"But, Pearl I've been up there for too long." Steven wined as he tried to pull away. He then felt himself being lifted up into the air by big hands. Steven looked up to see Garnet carrying him to the couch.

"Pearl why don't we have Steven down here with us?" Garnet suggested while she sat Steven onto her on the couch.

"Hhhmmm… I guess we can." Pearl said with nervousness while sitting on the other side of Steven. Steven was then handed the cup of water that Garnet had gotten for him. Steven proceeded to drink the water very fast.

"Slow down Steven, because you might choke." Pearl said with concern. After Steven had his fill he then handed the almost empty cup to Garnet who put it on the coffee table.

"So have you guys gone on any missions while I was asleep?" ask Steven. No one answered Steven until Pearl looked at Garnet. Garnet sighed then turned to Steven,

"We didn't have any missions Steven." She said.

"Where's Amethyst?" Steven asked.

"She is… ah…In her room." Pearl replied nervously. She knew that Amethyst was not in the Temple and she was looking for Peridot in the Kindergarten.

"She will be out in a little bit Steven." Garnet said while ruffling his hair.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Steven asked while he leaned his head on Garnet's arm.

"Well, we could just relax right here." Garnet suggested while moving Steven to lie down on the couch while using her lap as a pillow.

"Yeah you should relax Steven. You've been really sick so you should take it easy for today." Pearl replied

"Okay Pearl."

"If you need anything me and Garnet won't be far." Pearl said while getting up and walking to the Temple door. Garnet was about to get up but was stopped by Steven who was holding her hand with Ruby's gem.

"I don't want to be alone, Garnet. Can you stay with me?" Steven asked with puppy eyes.

"I can't say no to that face… Okay I'll stay with you Steven." Garnet then sat back down on the couch and let Steven lie down on her lap. After a while Steven fell asleep for a few hours while Garnet stayed with him.

~Meanwhile with Amethyst~

Amethyst was not really in her room. She was back at the Kindergarten in her hole that she was made in the side of the Mountain. She had been crying for a few hours, curled up in the back of the hole with her knees up to her chest and her head on top of them while she still had tears streaming down her face. Amethyst was crying because she was still thinking that she should have known that Steven was sick. These thoughts then lead her thinking again that she was a failure. It had been almost 3 hours that she had been in the Kindergarten crying the whole time. She was starting to feel like someone was near her hole. Even though she was still having tears falling down her face she slowly looked out to see who it was.

Amethyst was so surprise to find out that she saw Paridot walking through the Kindergarten. She then proceeded to look at one of the 'Injectors' like she was thinking about turning them back on. Amethyst then decided to follow her to find out what she was exactly doing.

~A few Hours Later~

Amethyst had been keeping a close eye on Peridot. Peridot had been doing so many things that were strange to Amethyst like she would look in some of the holes that were in the mountain. After she did that Peridot went down into the underground room, where they saw Peridot for the second time (and where the fusion experiments happened). When Amethyst saw Peridot go down into the room so she followed behind her in the shadows.

"Ugh! Why does this old Gem tech not work fast enough?!" Peridot said while finally getting to her Destination. Peridot then went over to the control panel typed in some codes before some columns popped out of the wall next to her.

The next thing that Amethyst saw made her almost yelp in surprise. She saw some shattered gems that were somehow like fused together. Amethyst almost ran up to Peridot to try to take her out. The thing that stopped her was that Peridot pulled out her weapon to make the 'Gem' move over to the transportation pad. After Amethyst saw this she had no clue on what to do next so she ran, in the opposite direction from where Peridot was going, to the Warp Pad and Warped to the temple.

~Back at the Temple~

Steven had been sleeping with Garnet while holding the hand with Sapphire's gem. After a few more moments of quietness the Warp Pad activated which made Garnet turn her head to see a very scared Amethyst appear on the pad.

"What happened to you, Amethyst?" Garnet asked with concern.

Amethyst stared out in space because of the horror of what she saw. She did not know what to say or what to do so, she stayed silent.

"Amethyst? Amethyst what's wrong?!" Garnet said while getting off the couch. She walked over to Amethyst waved a hand in front of her face but, Amethyst did not respond at all. This got Garnet very worries so she tried to "gently" shake her.

"Amethyst?! Amethyst please tell me what happened?!" Garnet begged. By this time Steven had woken up and Pearl heard the commotion happening so she came out to see what happened.

"Garnet what's wrong?" Steven asked while walking over to the Garnet. She didn't say anything because she was studying Amethyst's eyes trying to see if she could figure out what happened to Amethyst.

Pearl came out of the temple to see Garnet kneeling in front of Amethyst while Steven walked up to Garnet.

"Garnet what happened?" Pearl asked.

"Amethyst came back on the Warp Pad looking like she saw something horrific." Garnet replied. She then went to try and usher her to the couch but Amethyst flinched and she then tried moving away from Garnet and Pearl but Garnet caught her arm before she could go into the Temple.

"Amethyst!? Please tells us what happened." Garnet said.

It was then quiet for a while until Amethyst sighed and gave up trying to not say what happened in the Kindergarten.

"What do you guys want?!" she asked like her usual self.

"We want to know where you were and what made you all of a sudden just decide to come back?" Pearl asked annoyed.

"…I-I was in the Kindergarten…" Amethyst said

"And?!" Pearl said yelled.

"…I-I saw something…something horrible…"

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked after Amethyst stuttered her answer.

"Come on Amethyst you can tell us." Steven said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"*sighs* Okay but don't freak out." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So I had had gone to the Kindergarten to have some alone time so I could think. After a little time there I heard someone moving around out in the open and complaining. After a minute or two I saw that it was Peridot…So I decided to follow her and see what she was up to…She then later went into an underground room and…and I saw…I-I saw some messed up… thing that looked like broken Gems…together…" Amethyst said while trying not to cry. When Garnet and Steven heard this they looked at each other because of their experience a few weeks ago.

"Amethyst, what happened next?" Garnet asked the now crying Amethyst.

"…*sniffles* Peridot then moved… it… out of the room. That was when I went back to the Warp Pad." Amethyst finished while breaking back into tears. That's when Garnet brought her into a hug then Steven and Pearl joined in and hugged them too.

~A Little While After a Lot of Tears Later~

"So what should we do about Peridot?" Pearl asked.

"We let her go for now because we don't know what will happen if head in without a plan" Garnet decided.

"May be we can form a plan in a few hours so we can spend some quality time with this kid right her." Amethyst suggested while putting an arm around Steven's shoulders.

"Ahh…Garnet?" Pearl asked for help but got none.

"Okay let's spend some time with Steven." Garnet decided while leaving a much frazzled Pearl behind (which then ran after everyone who had ran out of the house).

So for the rest of the afternoon The Crystal Gems spent it on the beach relaxing while they made sure nothing happened to Steven but there was something lurking in the cover of boulders on the beach watching the family relax while waiting for the right moment to…

(A/N: I'm so sorry everyone for not updating much. I've just been really busy with school coming up next week so hopefully during the school year I will be able to post twice a month on this story and twice a month on my other story 'My Whish'. I hope everyone is happy that Steven's all better. I also hope that everyone like the little cliff hanger I left :3 oh well I hope you guys like the story so far.)


End file.
